Baggage
by Maddiebug
Summary: After a plane ride sitting next to Adrien Agreste, Marinette's head is in the clouds. Somehow, she manages to grab the baggage of Chat Noir... at least that's what the contact info says. And Adrien has the bag of a nameless girl. The only info is a phone number and an email belonging to ladybug
1. Chapter 1: we're soaring

**New fic. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**

 **...**

Marinette was smiling as she boarded the flight. She had her small backpack, which included some gum, her phone, a sketchbook, her diary, her phone(and charged), some cookies, and Tikki, her kwami. She was going to go home. The week long trip to visit her cousins in America had been fun, but she did miss her home. She missed her parents, and her classmates. She couldn't wait to see Alya or Adrien. Just the thought of him made her melt. Adrien was perfect... or as Chat would say _perfect._ She really missed that kitty. He had terrible puns, but he was her partner and best friend. Hopefully Paris had survived without it's heroine, ladybug.

She walked towards the back if the plane, mumbling to herself. "32 C, where is 32 C, " She walked down the aisle until she found her seat. It was a widow seat, and the people next to her hadn't arrived. She sat down and pulled out her sketchbook. She hadn't sketched out her ideas in nearly a week. If she waited any longer, her brain would explode. She had created an outline when she heard a familiar voice.

"Marinette?" She froze. That was the voice of Chat Noir. Her partner and favorite crimefighter. She had been avoiding him since... well since he confessed his love. But Chat didn't know she was Marinette, right? She looked up hoping to see a black mask and cheeky grin.

"Ahh" she yelped. "Adrien?" Damn her head was in the gutter. How could she have confused the boy she loved for the boy who loved her. She needed to talk to Chat and sort out her feelings, soon.

He smiled at her. "That's me."

"Why are you here?" She wanted to slap herself. She sounded like an idiot. He was going home, just like her.

"I'm going back home. I had a shoot in New York that finished yesterday and this was the first flight home."

"No, I mean, why are you here?"

"Well, Mari, it just happens that you are sitting in my seat."

She glanced at her ticket. "I'm fairly certain that I am in the correct seat. This is 32 C."

"You're in seat 32 A though."

Marinette glanced down. "Oh I'm sorry, I can move. It was an honest mistake."

"It's no problem. We can just switch seats. Besides, I prefer the aisle seat."

"I like to look out the window. It always looks different. Everything is so small and beautiful."

Adrien smiled at her. She practically fainted. "I guess I'm really missing out then"

"Why do you prefer the aisle seat?"

He laughed. "It's stupid."

"Okay, what is it?"

"When I was like 12, I was on a did your flight, and I got stuck in the middle seat. I didn't know the person next to me, and they fell asleep about 15 seconds in to the flight. Then..." Adrien blushed. "It's so embarrassing. I should stop speaking "

She laughed at him. "Don't stop. I'm intrigued."

"Well. I really had to go to the bathroom. Like _really_ badly. But this guy was asleep and I was too awkward to politely wake him up."

Marinette gasped. "Oh no Agreste. That sounds like a _catastrophe_."

He almost laughed aloud. A cat pun? Where did that come from. Marinette surely couldn't know that she was Chat. "It was a very traumatizing moment from my childhood. Every time I get on a plane I remember it. It was the third worst moment of my life."

She laughed with him. "I'm sorry for bringing up such a _clawful_ memory." He squinted at her. Was he imagining the puns. "Would you care to hear an embarrassing moment from my childhood?"

"Of course, it'll make us even." He smiled. Mari barely spoke to him, and now they were having a full conversation. It was incredible.

"Well... this was before you met me."

"Of course."

"When I was in kindergarten, I was such a problematic child, that I got a detention."

"But you are so perfect and sweet now. What did you do?"

"I punched a kid."

"Why?"

"Dont laugh at me."

Adrien was holding back laughter. Imagining a tiny Marinette punching someone was so cute. If Ladybug looked like Marinette he would be in love. He was already in love. But she wasn't. That constant reminder darkened his mood. "I won't laugh m'lady" why did he even call her that.

That was weird. Only Chat called her m'lady. Whatever. She had a story that never failed to entertain. "So, this taller kid, probably 6th or 7th grade bumps into me in the halls. It would've mattered, except, being as tiny as I was, I nearly fell over. It was a disgrace."

"Oh no. Poor little you." Adrien smiled at her as her face lit up.

"So, I'm mad. Really mad. And I am tiny. Not even three feet tall. And I had to defend my honor"

"I see."

"I turn around and punch this kid. I use all of my anger. As hard as I can. To my surprise, he falls over. "

"Marinette!" Adrien laughs with her. "How could you punch the poor guy there?"

"I was five. I didn't know anything. I did laugh when he started crying though."

"Damn you were a badass little five year old. I'm starting to be afraid."

She laughed. "You should be." He didn't even know half of it. She was ladybug for crying out loud. And she was strong.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Anything? Nothing at all?"

"Okay maybe a few things."

"Like what?"

"Heights. my mom. Ladybug, you clowns, snakes. Snake clowns." He was joking. Mostly. Heights were terrifying. But his mom had hurt him in a way that would never heal. And Ladybug, she could destroy him.

"Why are you afraid if Ladybug. She would never hurt you. And why are you afraid of me?"

" if you and Ladybug fought me together, I'd be a dead man."

"Lucky for you, I don't want to fight."

"What do you want to do?" Adrien was facing her. They were inches apart, staring into each others eyes. One moment as a from

"This" Marinette kissed him. He pulled back with a yelp. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. Ill just keep sketching and looking out the window."

"You just surprised me. That all."

"So, do you want to kiss?"

"I'm sorry I can't miss you Marinette."

"Why?"

"I love someone else."

"Oh." She lost the smile. Her eyes darkened. "Who?"

"Ladybug."

Of course. He couldn't love her. Because he loved her. It was going to be a long flight. "Isnt she dating Chat Noir?"

" _unfurrtunately_ not. They would be perfect together. Don't you think?"

That was weird. He loved Ladybug, but seemed to freeze at the sound of Chat's name. "I think that statement is _spot on_." She winked.

"Was that a pun?" Adrien was starting to like this side of Marinette.

Maybe this wouldn't feel like such a long flight.

 **...**

 **What did you think? Be honest. Constructive criticism is my best friend. Don't tell my 2nd best friend I said that. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: flying

**Thanks for reading the first couple chapters. pretty soon they'll land and have to deal with a lot of baggage. For now, leave a review and thanks for reading.**

...

"Flight 777, we are prepared for lift off. " the plane started out towards the runway.

"Strange," Marinette commented, "theres no one between us."

Adrien smiled. "It is weird. I hope no one missed their flight."

"That would be terrible." Marinette secretly cheered. A whole plane ride. Next to her crush. It was a dream come true.

The plane lifted off and Marinette began to sketch. An idea for a skirt had been bouncing in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite figure it out until, she looked out the window.

"Wow, that's incredible." Adrien sighed.

"Oh really it's nothing."

"I'm a model and I see designs, but that's really something."

"I just made a skirt..."

"It looks like the sky. I see blue and grey and rainbow. I can see the Paris skyline at the bottom. Its incredible."

"Thanks." The bluenette stared into the sky. She was so close and yet so far. Damn the boy. Why did Adrien have to be so beautiful.

...

The flight attendants walked down the aisle serving drinks and snacks. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'd like cranberry juice. Thanks." Adrien smiled that perfect smile. It wasn't at her, but it still warmed Marinette. She couldn't resist smiling as well.

"I'd like sprite." Adrien shot her a funny look, but didn't say anything until the attendant had left.

"Why would you choose sprite? Its such a boring drink."

"You can't judge me on my drink choices. You chose cranberry juice. Nothing is more boring than cranberry juice."

Adrien pretended to be offended. "I don't think I can ever speak with someone who prefers sprite over cranberry juice."

"Fine then, we won't speak." Marinette didn't want to speak anyway. She wanted to kiss that boy. Not that she would ever admit that to him... or Chat.

Five minutes later, Adrien spoke.

"How do you think Paris is doing without Chat Noir?"

Marinette smiled. "Honestly I'm more worried about Chat than the city of Paris-" she looked at him, confused. "You mean Ladybug. Ladybug hasn't been in Paris for almost a month." Marinette would know. She was ladybug, but she couldn't say that. Excuses excuses. Oh! "Alya hasn't been able to post on the ladyblog."

"Chat Noir hasn't been there either." Adrien was panicking. What if there was no Paris left at all? Marinette must be mistaken. Ladybug had specifically told him not to worry... or had she said to worry for the past month. When he was in New York. Shit. Hopefully there hadn't been too many akumas.

"You seem to know a lot about that kitty."

"What can I say. I'm a fan. Chat is _purrty_ amazing. He saves Paris and gets to spend quality time with ladybug. " he had a twinkle in his eye.

"Chat is such a flirt though. And he makes so many bad puns."

"I've only seen him flirt with ladybug. He loves her. I love her." He suddenly gasped. "Did I say that? I sound like such an idiot."

"Don't tell me you have a celebrity crush on Ladybug." Marinette groaned. "You have no idea who she is. She could be old. Or a boy. Or a clumsy disaster." Marinette knew how flawed Ladybug was, even if no one else did.

"She's perfect."

"How would you know?"

Shit. He couldn't say that he was Chat Noir. Adrien gulped. "I read the ladyblog. Shes saved me a few times. I've seen her fight. She is incredible."

Marinette couldn't recall a single time that she had saved Adrien Agreste. She would remember saving him, but he always seemed to disappear during akuma attacks. He made the smart choice and hid, unlike her who fought the akumas headfirst, with no plan, no guarantee, just her and her partner against the world.

"Huh." Marinette thought for a moment before she spoke. "I'm sure ladybugs would be flattered to head that a model has a crush on her."

Adrien laughed. "When you out it that way... it sounds like she should have a crush on me."

Marinette laughed with him. Oh if only he knew the truth.

...

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review or always take new inspirations. I have an idea for the plot, but comments/ constructive criticism is helpful.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3: there's not a star

Adrian groaned. "I should've brought some food with me. Airplane food is expensive... and honestly not very good."

"I have some granola bars if you need anything."

"Oh no. It's fine. it won't be long until we get back to paris. "

"Take one. I insist" Marinette placed one in his hand. " I have plenty of snacks, it's a long flight."

"I really appreciate the food, but" he sighed. "I can't go off my diet."

"Did you eat lunch today?"

"...well no."

"Do you have a plan for dinner?"

"Actually I- no. I don't."

She placed it back in his hand. "Eat. You need the energy."

"Fine." He opened it and took a bite. Then another. He smiled at her. "This is really good."

"Cool, they're my favorite type of granola bad." She ate one too. "I packed like 6 of them, so don't feel bad."

Adrien winks. "You said you had other food?"

"Well yeah. What happened to Mr. 'I need to keep my model diet'?" She chuckled.

"If your other food tastes as good as that, I'm never going to go on a diet again!" He laughed. "The flavor combination was amazing."

"Youve never had a granola bar?"

"The sugar is too high."

She gasped. "Close you eyes and open your mouth."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"Okay." Slowly, he did what she asked.

She placed something in his mouth. "Eat."

He chewed on it. It was chewy and sweet and sticky. And gummy. He couldn't stop chewing. The texture was stranger but the flavor... He swallowed. "That tasted like cherries. What was it?"

"I've been experimenting." She hesitated.

"Oh no! What did you feed me" he cried with mock panic.

"Well, the design isn't great yet, but I made some ladybug and chat noir gummies." She pulled out a plastic bag filled with candy.

"Oh my gosh! Thats so cute. They taste great. Theyre perfect! " Adrien smiled.

"If you think these are good, you should visit my parent's bakery. They make the best treats."

"Only if you're there." Adrien inwardly groaned. Had he just flirted... with her? Mari was cute, but she was just a friend. A great friend, but a friend. Not ladybug.

"I I will be" she stuttered out and blushed. Did Adrien just flirt with her? This plane flight was a dream come true.

...

"I'm glad that i ended up sitting next to you and not some stranger."

"Yeah talking to you was great. I can never sleep on planes, and I always panic about the flight."

"We are almost home."

"Yeah, just an hour left until we land."

"I can't wait to talk to Alya."

"I haven't hung out with Nino in a month."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We have to play some MechaStrike. And MarioCart."

"That sounds awesome. I'm the Queen of Mariocart!"

"You should totally come over and play Mariocart with me sometime!" As friends. Right? Adrien was tired. Mari was cute, not his Lady.

"Or you could play it with me above the bakery" did she invite him to her house? Her parents would see him. Were they at that level if friendship yet?

"Yeah we should totally make plans.

...

Adrien was sleeping. His head was on Marinette's shoulder and her head was on his. Neither if them realized. A quiet sleep. Peaceful. His mind was anything but. His dreams we're violent and fast paced. He squirmed in his seat. He groaned.

She woke up. Clearly he was uncomfortable.

She shook his shoulder. "Adrien, wake up. It's okay. I'm here. Wake up."

He half opened his eyes. "It's always okay when you're here m'lady."

She stiffened. She knew that voice. Almost as well as her own. That was Chat's voice. But Adrien was speaking. Was Adrien? No. He would never flirt like that. He was perfect. She glanced at her watch. Of course. She was tired. Voices blend together at 2 am.

He moved a little and sat up. He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry Mari." Yawn. "How much if that did you hear?"

"You called me your lady" she looked visibly uncomfortable. What did he do?

He stiffened. He couldn't tell her his identity. "I had a dream."

"I could tell. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I was Chat Noir... but I couldn't save ladybug. I couldn't even save myself. I heard her voice, telling me to wake up..."

"That was my voice."

"Huh. I'm my mind, they're similar."

"I had a dream that I was Ladybug."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't know what I was doing and tripped over my yo-yo" at this Adrien chuckled. Mari was cute, but clumsy. Unlike perfect Buggaboo. "Somehow we managed to save Paris."

"We?"

"Me and Chat."

"You know, you kinda look like ladybug."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Youre about the same height. Hair style. Blue eyes. And you both look great in red."

She blushed. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't be modest. You'd do a great Ladybug cosplay."

She could feel her heart rate accelerate. "You must be tired. I don't really look like her. Not anymore than you look like Chat Noir"

"Yeah. Youre right. I'm nothing like him. Must be. Sleepy." He yawned and stretched his arms.

She yawned back. "You can keep sleeping on my shoulder. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah I was sleeping on your head."

"Yeah, I'm tired."

They leaned towards each other and fell asleep. Again.

...

"When I squint, I can see Paris."

"Really?" He leaned towards the window, towards her.

She laughed. "No silly, all I can see is clouds. But it's incredible."

"Yeah."

"Its breath taking."

"Yeah. You are"

"It's a whole new perspective on the- WAIT, WHAT?"

Adrien looked away.

Marinette turned towards the window and didn't speak for a moment. "You know, you're pretty breath taking yourself."

It was Adriens turn to be silent. "Thanks."

"Youre welcome..."

"For everything." He took a breath. "The food, the jokes, the smiles. The conversation. Youre a great friend Marinette. Not many people would let me fall asleep on them."

She blushed. "Really, it's no-"

"I had a pretty crappy day, but you made it okay."

"Really? Me?"

"Yeah. Mari. You really cheered me up."

"I'd do it for any friend."

"You're not just any friend." He smiled.

She kissed him again.

He pulled back, gently. He didn't want to hurt her. "Oh Mari."

She was close to tears. "I'm sorry, I misread your body language."

"You're my best friend ."

She gave him a weak smile. "I know." She wiped the tears off her face. "... I know"

"Mari let me explain."

"You don't see me like that. It's fine." She blinked away the tears. "I understand. Really."

"It's not that." He paused. "I look at you and you're beauty. I think I might feel that way about you."

"But?"

"I love Ladybug."

"Of course you do." He loved her, but it wasn't her her.

"Seriously. She's beauty. She's grace."

Marinette laughed a little and interrupted, "she'll punch you in the face!"

"Yeah." He sighed. "You remind me of her too much. It's not fair to you."

She was silent.

...

"Hey Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

...

The plane hit the ground. Adrien and Marinette briefly hugged before departing the plane.

"Ill see you soon," she called after him.

"Yeah, the baggage claim is only a short distance away."

Oh. The baggage claim. She needed her bag. She couldn't face Adrien. Not when he was so... conflicted. But she had to. Her suitcase was waiting, and tikki had probably eaten through the cookie supply. She walked forward.

"Do all bags look the same?"

...

 **thanks for reading. Leave a review or suggestion below.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do all suitcases look that same?"

Marinette giggled. "Of course not, they're all different Adrien."

"But," he paused, "the bags. Which one is mine?"

"The one with your name."

"Oh,"

"What color is your bag?" Marinette asked, already holding her own bag.

"Blue... I think. Like yours."

"Okay, let's find it."

...

"This is hopeless."

"Adrien. I promise we Will find your bag."

"What?"

"We Will."

He sighed, overdramatically. "I have given up. There is no hope in this world."

"Imagine the news. 'Famous model gives up at Airport.' We will find it."

...

"There's so many bags. "

"There are three bags left and only one of them is blue." Marinette pulled it off the baggage claim. She rolled it over towards him. "Here."

"Youve saved me."

"It wasn't that difficult. Adrien, I know you said you don't travel on your own much, " she paused.

"But what?"

"But that was pathetic." She laughed. He laughed with her

"In my defense, I panicked. And you distracted me. With your jokes and mockery."

"You couldn't find your bag. How could I not make fun of you."

"Fair enough. Thank you though, for finding my bag."

"No one else would have a Chat Noir and Ladybug tag on their suitcase?"

"You do."

"Thats different." She was ladybug. He was a fan.

"If you say so." At least he was chat noir. What was her excuse. "It's funny we have the same tag. It was nice sitting next to you on the plane."

She smiled. "Yeah, it was nice talking to you." A whole plane ride. Next to Adrien. It had been amazing... except she kissed him and he didn't feel the same. He was her friend though, and she wouldn't lose that for a second.

Adrian smiled as he left the airport. Marionette was incredible. She joked with him and teased him. They had the same sense of humor. And she was cute. She just wasn't Ladybug. She kissed him and He froze. It was stupid. He liked her. He really did. But liking her would mean betraying his lady. Mari was a friend. She could be more... but they shouldn't be. She was a great friend. Ladybug was her soul mate.

But Mari knew how to kiss

...

"Plagg why hasn't ladybug kissed me?"


End file.
